


Coming Home

by AnyoneforteaUS (Thalassatx)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble Like, F/M, Fluff, Homesick, More Fluff, possible diabetic coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassatx/pseuds/AnyoneforteaUS
Summary: You have an independent career, and you sometimes have to spend time away from your favorite boys.  Based on the photo Chris Evans posted on International Dog Day, 08/26/2019 on his Twitter.





	Coming Home

You wake up to the buzz of your phone. A text message, and it’s so early. You roll over to retrieve the device from your nightstand, and you look at the time and wince. 6:30. Probably ought to be getting up by now anyway.

You swipe to view the text, and a smile blossoms across your face.

The caption read, “Hey babe, we miss you. Come home soon.”

You beam at it, and dial his number. 

“Dodger misses you,” he says as he picks up.

“Just Dodger?” you ask with a chuckle.

He laughs, low and breathy. “I might miss you a little too. Isn’t that house done yet?”

He liked you having your own life, your own career, and he thought it was pretty cool that you restored old houses to their glory days, but when you were across the country from him, you both got a little lonely.

“Soon,” you promise. “I’m turning it over to the real estate agents at the end of the week, and I’m coming home. I went over budget on this one, but I just loved it.”

Chris nods to himself. “Yeah, I could tell by all the pictures you sent! Maybe I’ll fly out with you if you need to go back to sign paperwork or something. I’d like to see it again.”

You loved him so much, and loved how supportive he was. “Not this time, baby. When I get home, I’m staying on the East Coast for awhile. Unless you have to go back to California. Then I’ll be with you.”

Chris’ voice was soft. “I really do miss you baby. Take the first flight you can, okay?”

You smile. “Promise. And make sure you let Shanna take Dodge for a couple of nights okay? I’m not sharing you once I get there.”


End file.
